The Slayer
by Katalin Kat Royal
Summary: A girl with a natural sense of killing is kidnapped from her home by the angel, Gabriel. He was plans for her which will help him with his original goal. Will he find another reason to keep her or will he have to kill her? Rated T just to be safe.


Gabriel sat on his throne inside his fortress. His wings were hidden and he was planning something, but exactly what no one knew. He had sent out a group of lower angels to kill any humans they found outside of Vega's walls. He knew for a fact that his younger brother, Michael, and the savior, Alex, would show up. They would kill most if not all the lower angels, called eight balls. Gabriel watched through the eyes of the angels as they ransacked a home.

The older couple that lived inside the home were killed with no trouble. Their daughter was no where to be found until one of the lower angels was suddenly shot in the head perfectly. The brunette stood in the doorway of the closet aiming at another one. She killed every single one with no trouble at all. Gabriel watched the whole time until the last one was destroyed before sending a higher angel to capture her. He demanded that she was not to be harmed and brought straight to him.

The angel nodded and flew away. It took him a few minutes to arrive at the house were the girl had dragged her parents and eight ball bodies outside and burned them to prevent an eight ball from possessing them. She was currently inside cleaning up the mess made when the higher angel landed silently outside. The angel made his way inside quietly, but the girl had heard him enter and turned around. She reached for the gun, but he was faster than she anticipated. She could not get to the gun so she had to physically fight him though she was no match for his inhuman strength. He overpowered her and took her back to the fortress.

After he left with the girl, Michael and Alex appeared at the house. They could there had been a fight because of the burning eight ball and elderly. The angel that side with humans knew that the daughter had defeat the eight balls, but either held some quality that Gabriel could use or was killed. He made a mental note to confront his brother about the girl. Once the fire finished burning, they left heading back to Vega.

Meanwhile at Gabriel's fortress, the higher angel brought him the unconscious girl. "Good you brought her." Gabriel said. "Did she cause you any trouble?" He took the girl into his arms. The head angel took the girl into a room and placed her gently on the bed. The blankets were pulled up to her neck because the fortress was on the side of a mountain near the top and was quite cold. Gabriel planned to keep her alive for as long as he physically could. "How did you kill all those angels with no training at all?" He asked before the girl's eyes slowly fluttered open. She sat up and looked around before noticing Gabriel. "Have a good nap?"  
>"Who... Who are you?" She never took her eyes off of him.<p>

"I am Gabriel." He replied watching her eyes widen as she began to panic. He had to act fast... "Don't worry I'm not gonna kill or hurt you." He slowly held her hand which caused her to stiffen.

"Then what do you want with me?"

"For now, how about you relax and answer my questions to the best of your abilities." Gabriel said carefully. The girl nodded her reply. "What's your name?" was his first question.

"Kara."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"My parents said I was born with it."

Gabriel nodded in reply while the wheels were rolling in his mind. He stood, "I'll be right back." He left the room to make something that would change her for what he believed would be the better. He came back in the room with a cup containing a black liquid and handed it to her. "Drink." he ordered.

"What is it?" Kara asked looking at the contents of the cup.

"It will make you feel better," He lied. "Now drink."

Kara took a deep breath, put the cup to her lips, and quickly swallowed the liquid. It had a bitter taste. Gabriel took the cup from her and her eyes started to get heavy as the liquid rushed throughout her body. Gabriel kissed her on the forehead before walking out of the room. He turned off the light and closed the door. He made sure the door was locked before walking away while Kara soon fell into a dreamless sleep that should last a few hours. Gabriel gotten word as he left her that his brother requested to meet with him. he quickly flew to the cliff side where they usually met.

When Michael saw Gabriel, he spoke, "Where is the girl, Gabriel?"

"I have no clue what your talking about?"

"What have you done to her?" Michael knew better than to believe his brother.

"I didn't do anything to her."

"Then why don't you bring her to me?"

"I will once she wakes up."  
>"She better be unhurt."<p>

With that the two brothers departed. One back to the ruins of Las Vegas and the other to a fortress.


End file.
